Saving Bella 2 Shadow within the night
by Mychayla
Summary: It's been two months since Bella's life had anything to do with Charlie and her ugly past. What happens when her past comes back to haunt her, when shadows of something or someone within in the night lurk all around her? Will she survive this time?
1. Chapter 1

**WHAT IS THIS WHAT IS THIS!!! OMG! It's the sequal! It's here it's here! All new coming Minions, it's best to read Saving Bella before you read this one or you wont have a clue to what's happening! All returning Minions, welcome back into the life of Bella! Let's see if you all remember this! Can I get a scream with utter joy card in here please!! READ MINIONS READ AND SEE JUST WHAT HAPPENS IN THE LIFE OF BELLA SWAN!**

* * *

Chapter 1!

Bella POV

Alice had been pulling me around the mall all day, something to do with prom. I guess if I didn't have the perfect dress then there was no point in me going to prom at all, not that I had a problem with that. High heels and dresses really weren't my thing, clubbing in flats I could do but long sweeping gowns and high heels weren't so easy.

I had put up with it all day, rolling my eye as Alice picked out some the most ridiculous dresses. Each one she picked would be sent back to the rack with a shake of her head and a sound of disgust in her throat. I sighed each time she made me try on another one, and had to continuously tell myself that Alice will be Alice. She had put herself in charge the whole day and wouldn't let up on her torture even when I whined, and she hated whining.

"I don't care what you say or what you do Bella, we will find you a dress if it takes all day, all week or all month I will find you a dress that looks perfect." Then she went of into that little imaginary place in her mind thinking of the perfect dress for me.

As we passed by a store Alice had already deemed inappropriate, I saw a dress I actually could see myself in. The dress was beautiful, in my world anyway. It was baby blue and sleeveless. A tight bodice would hug my curve-less body making it look actually curvy. As it hit the waist the material became flowy, soft, silky, and lacy. Even on a manikin, sitting absolutely still the dress looked graceful. I took charge of the shopping trip right then and there, taking hold of Alice's arm and dragging her into the store. I asked for the dress in my size while Alice stood beside me complaining.

"Seriously Bella, dresses always look nice on the rack, but who's to say it'll look good when you put it on?"

I rolled my eyes at her and walked into a dressing cubical as Alice continued her rant. The dress slipped on perfectly, and I had no trouble doing it up. There was no mirror in the small dressing room forcing me to come out of it and look into the three way mirror against a far wall. When I pulled the curtain out of the way Alice stopped her speech at once and gasped, her mouth hung open for all of 5 seconds – a new record – before she started talking again.

"Bella it looks perfect!" She squealed clapping her hands as she jumped up and down.

"You think?" I twirled around in front of the mirror and the material at the bottom of the dress swished lightly in the same direction.

"Yes I do think! Edwards going to have a fit! I don't care what you say I'm buying it for you. Were sisters now so you're going to have to get used to it one way or another."

Alice was right. The Cullen's had sole custody over me now, and I had lived with them for over two months. That was two months of solid peace, two months with out a beating, two months without anything to do with Charlie, and two _full_ months of Edward. I smiled to myself as I twirled again. I didn't notice it until Alice exclaimed her happiness with another squeal that she had taken a picture. I looked over her shoulder just as she sent it to Edward. About half a minute later my phone started to ring, with a roll of my eyes at Alice, I walked back into the dressing room, closed the curtain in Alice's face and picked up the phone.

"Hello?"

"I must say love, you look absolutely beautiful in that one, I don't much care for any of the others."

"Others?" I asked Edward confused, how had he seen the other dresses.

"Alice." We both said at the same time, me with anger, Edward with what sounded like a shrug of his shoulders.

"She's been sending me pictures all day."

I sighed and shook my head. "Alice will be Alice." I said again, Edward chuckled.

"Hurry up and come home I have something I want to do with you tonight."

"Why don't you come save me from this torture and then I can go home sooner."

"I heard that Bella!" Alice yelled as she stuck her head into the room. "Don't even think about it Edward!" She said loud enough for him to hear.

"I wouldn't even dream of it!" I told Alice what he said and she pulled her head back out.

"Hurry up and get off the phone Bella, we need shoes and accessories."

"I have to go, I'll be back as soon as I can okay?"

"See you as soon as you can then. I love you."

"Love you too."

I hung up the phone and took off the dress. Smiling to myself the whole time, I let Alice drag me around the whole mall one more time as we looked for shoes and accessories. I didn't pay much attention to what she got me. My mind was trying to figure out what Edward had planned for tonight. I thought of calling him and asking, but that probably wouldn't be the best of ideas considering that he never gave away secrets such as this. I would figure it out soon enough I kept telling myself as I let Alice finish her torturing day of shopping.

* * *

**Well Minions you know the drill! Or rather the old Minions do. I wants a scream with joy card STAT! And can I get a sigh of relief card too, cause I'm sure some of you had doubts about me writing this :P. I want to know what you though and I need to know how you think it's gonna play out, and remember I love messing with your head so things aren't always what they seem.... MUAHAHAHAAHAHAHAHAHA *cough cough cough* Ohh that wasn't a good idea.... ANYWAY! Reviews Minions I want reviews!**

**Love you all and I'm so happy to see you all again (L)**

**Mychayla (L)**


	2. Chapter 2

**I know it's been a while, and I'm sure you guys are all REALLY pissed off with me, and I'm sorry, but lets just say I haven't been doing to well lately, I've been diagnosed a manic depressed person... don't ask me what it means cause I have no clue :P and I have H1N1 and bronchitis at the moment so I'm kinda really sick! Sorry about the long wait minions... truly I am, you guys have a right not to be to happy with me right now... anyway I'll let you read now my minions**

**

* * *

**Chapter 2!

Bella's POV

Alice and I walked inside the house with our arms filled with bags, coincidentally they were all mine. We dropped them in her room and fell back on her bed with huffs, even Alice was tired. I closed my eyes and let my feet swing as they hung off the edge. We must have sat like that for at least half an hour before Alice sigh and sat up.

"I guess we'll have to go through all this stuff wont we?" I opened my eyes and rolled my head to look at the floor beside the bed.

"Mehh."

Alice laugh and jumped off the bed.

"Come on sleepy head, you are to lazy for you're own good. Get up and lets go through all this stuff!"

Just as I was sitting up Edward walked in.

"My hero, does this mean that I don't have to go through all this stuff now that you are here?" I asked flinging myself at him.

"Depends on what Alice says." He raised one eyebrow, daring her to tell him I couldn't go.

Alice waved her hand at us telling us to go. With hug and a laugh for Alice, I walked out of her room hand in hand with Edward. I didn't know where he was taking us so I let him lead us down the stairs and towards the door. He kindly put my coat on my shoulders and we walked outside. Still holding my hand, Edward led me into the forest around his house. Down small hills, over rocks and tree stumps, until we came to an open area where the flowers abundantly grew. I let go of his hand and walked a head of him into the small meadow. The sun was shining now, and I was getting hot under my jacket. Removing it I let my hands go into the airplane formation and swung around in circles until I fell on the ground. I heard Edward chuckle as he walked towards me.

"So what do you think?" He whispered in my ear as he lied down beside me, arm draping over my waist to pull me closer to him.

"It's gorgeous," I sighed. "When did you find this place?"

"Awhile ago. I used to come here and... well... it's embracing to say."

"Aweh, come on Edward, spill." I rolled over and buried my face in his chest.

"I used to think of you." He whispered so softly I didn't think I actually heard what my ears were telling me.

Sitting up, I put a hand under my head and looked Edward straight in the eye, attempting to raise an eyebrow at him, but failing miserably. He laughed and lightly caressed my cheek, a smile still on his face as he stopped laughing.

As soon as his fingers touched my skin I forgot what my latter train of thought was, and could focus on nothing my his full lips, and how they were still curved slightly. Pink and full, and kissable. I leaned in slowly until our foreheads touched.

"Do you know what you do to me?"

"Not a clue." He answered. "But I have a fairly good guess."

He didn't give me a chance to ask him what his guess was, his lips were on mine with in a millisecond of him finishing his sentence. It was sweet and soft, his lips just barely brushing mine at first. His hand swept feather light over my face, and neck as my hands wrapped around his neck and pulled him closer to me.

Don't know how it happened, but when we stopped kissing he was on top of me. We were both out of breath and breathing heavy, then I burst out laughing and he rolled off chuckling along with me.

"Well that went a different way then what I had planned." He said as he sat up and looked at me.

"And what exactly was your plan Mr. Cullen?"

"Well Miss. Swan, why don't you come see."

He took hold of my hand and helped me up. He pulled a little to hard and I ended up falling into his chest, whether that was his intention or not I didn't know. He looked me deep in the eyes and pushed my hair out of my face before kissing me once more, lighter then before. He took my hand then and led to to a small stream that ran through the meadow. Beside the stream was something I never would have imagined Edward doing. Something so sweet it took my breath away.

* * *

**I know I'm evil... another cliffy... I'm sorry! It just kind of played out that way, I could write more, but I'm not feeling to well, and want to go to bed.. I'll try my hardest to get another chapter up as soon as possible and not make my poor little minions wait as long this time. But you all know the drill. No chapters until reviews! So lets go minions back to work!!!**

**Love you all, and thanks for sticking by me, means a lot, specialy when I'm feeling the way I have been.**

**Mychayla (L)  
**


	3. Chapter 3

**I told you guys I would have another one up soon :D Hope this suffices. I know it's short, but the chapters should be getting a little longer soon so hang in there minion. Things haven't gotten much better for me, so sorry if this isn't up to bat. But I'll let my little minions read now.

* * *

**

Chapter 3!

A blanket sat beside the slow moving water, a basket on it. My eyes were getting all misty, and we hadn't even sat down yet. It was a picnic, Edward had set up a picnic. Edward stood beside me now, and I knew I would have to say something soon – I could feel the worry rolling off his skin – but my throat was clogged with the tears that were now streaming down my face.

"Why are you crying? I thought you would like it."

"Oh Edward I do. It's beautiful."

"Ah, tears of happiness?"

I could do nothing more than nod. I felt his fingers brush away the tears, but more followed. He turned me around and pulled me into his chest. I wrapped my arms around his waist and looked up at him with a smile on my face.

"Thank you." I whispered.

"Anything, anytime."

Taking my hand he pulled me towards the blanket, and we sat down on it. He opened the basket and I could do nothing more then laugh. I would have thought he had cooked, but inside the basket were Taco Bell bags. He shrugged his shoulders and kept taking things out. The next thing was a bottle of sparkling cider, and two crystal goblets. I laughed at this too.

"Taco Bell and sparkling cider, wow Edward, this has to be the most romantic thing you have ever done."

"I do agree. I do believe I have out done myself, yet again." He smiled as he poured the sparkling cider into the glasses.

"I must agree with that." I said laughing, taking the glass form his hand.

"To us."

I smiled and tapped my glass off of his. "To us."

* * *

When we got back to the house later that night, Alice was waiting by the door to drag me upstairs and try on the whole outfit together. I just rolled my eyes, kissed Edwards cheek and went along with it. When I had finished I had to admit it, I looked amazing. Edward knocked on the door asking to come in several times, but each time Alice would yell at him.

"It has to be a surprise Edward. You don't get to see what she looks like till prom night, now go away!" I would laugh each time.

I went to bed early that night, I was tired and it had been a long day, now I could actually get some sleep. Alice had dragged me around the mall all day saying that prom was the one day she was allowed to go all out on me with. Ugh! Did I really have to go to the prom? I had asked her over and over again, and her answer had been yes every time. Now I lay down in my bed, lights out, covers pulled to my chin, staring out the window at the dark night. Smiling to myself I closed my eyes, and let the long awaited sleep over come me.

I thought it was a dream, but when I couldn't wake, I knew it was real. I had heard someone calling my name, slurring the words together. A soft tapping on the window. When I did open my eyes, a dark figure stood outside the window. I couldn't make out a face, only the shape of him. But when he smiled I could see his teeth shine white against the darkness. I couldn't scream, I tried to, but it wouldn't come. My throat was clogged with the fear I hadn't had since two months ago. I saw the shape of him, heard his voice and I knew immediately who it was. It looked like he knew how to stick to his word.

"You wont get rid of me that easy Bells, don't worry we'll see each other again." Then he had winked and allowed the guards to take him away.

He had come back.

The scream still wouldn't come, and my chest felt heavy. My body had gone numb, and I felt myself shaking my head. Soon enough quite words were coming out of my mouth.

"No, no, no, no." I said over and over again until my voice was loud enough for a scream.

I did scream, and as soon as I did, Charlie looked towards the door, smiled at me and jumped down towards the ground. Just before he had jumped he said.

"Don't worry Bells, I told you I would come back."

Carlisle rushed into the room and turned the lights on. His hair was disheveled and he was in his house coat. There were dark bags under his eyes. He looked towards he was came and sat down on the be, his face relaxing as soon as he saw I was okay. Putting an arm around my shoulder, he pulled my shaking body into his lap and I let my head fall against his chest as he stroked my hair.

"Did you have a bad dream?" He asked softly when my body had stopped shaking.

Should I tell him I saw Charlie? Would that have been the best thing to do? Would he even believe me? I didn't know what I should do. I didn't think I should tell him, but what would happen if Charlie came back again? What would happen if Charlie got a hold of me? The Cullen's wouldn't think of Charlie because he was supposed to be in jail. How did he get out anyway? I had so many questions, and non would be answered unless I told Carlisle, so I just let it out.

"Charlie was at the window. It wasn't a dream Carlisle I swear it wasn't." I felt his body tense.

"I'll go down to the station right away tomorrow morning, for now you can sleep in Edward's room. I don't want any funny business between you two while you are though. Understood?"

"Understood."

"Okay, run along now."

* * *

**BUM BUM BUM BUM!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Charlie is back! OHH NO!!! Dear lord how will you all deal with the pressure! When will he go to see Bella again? ANd how in the hell _did_ he get out? Don't know? Well I guess my minions you will have to wait and see :D**

**Love you all more then I love Edward Cullen (L)**

**Mychayla (L)  
**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey minions I hope this suffices, this chapter is longer then the others. I tried to make it long then it is now, but it didn't work out to well. I'm a little disappointed in all of you minions right now though. I logged on to Fanfic this morning and looked at my traffic. You guys want to know how many hits I got today. 55.... I'm so used to see over 2000 hits! It really hurts me to think that you guys don't want to read my story anymore. If you don't just say so and I'll stop writing. Anyway read on minions read on.

* * *

**

Chapter 4!

I knocked on Edward's door and quietly pushed it open. I had done this before when I had bad dreams, Carlisle just didn't know about it, and that wasn't a dream. I tiptoed across the room towards Edward's bed and climbed in beside him. Even in sleep he was attuned to me, and as soon as I was beside him, his arms came around me and pulled me closer to him. I felt better as soon as I felt his touch and started to fall asleep.

I didn't sleep dreamlessly that night. All night I had dreams of being back in the forest, Charlie beating me. The things that I had locked away forever, were let out and I didn't get much sleep that night. Every time I would wake up, Edward's arms would tighten around me and he would sing me back to sleep. It was nice knowing he was there, but he couldn't keep the dreams away.

I woke up the next morning tired and groggy. I really didn't want to go to school, but I knew it would be one of the safest places for me right now. Carlisle was going down to the station, and everything would be solved. Charlie would be found and my life could go back to the way it was before he came back.

"You'll be fine Bella trust me. Emmett's in just about everyone of your classes, and trust me I think he would jump in front of a bullet for you. You know how Emmett is." I laughed as Alice tried to reason with me. Yes I knew how Emmett was. "Wait Emmett already did take a bullet for you, so I think he would only be to happy to do it again." Alice smiled with herself as she walked towards the car.

My mood was brought back down with that. Emmett had been shot when Charlie had tried to kill me and the police were taking him in. It had almost killed him, and I would always be in his debt for it, I would always feel bad about it. He had a scar now, where the bullet had entered his body, and loved showing it off to anyone and everyone. Apparently taking a bullet made him tough.

I walked slowly behind Alice towards the car. All the Cullen's knew of Charlie's return now, and Edward felt awful that he didn't wake up when I screamed. I kept telling him it was okay, that he kept me safe through the night, but he would listen and he just walked around moping all morning. I left him to mope, I was in a bad enough mood as it was.

"Bella!" Emmett shouted as soon as I was out of the car.

"Hey Em."

"What's wrong with you." He asked stopping before he twirled me around like he did everyday.

"Charlie's out of jail, how he got out we don't know. Bella is afraid Emmett." Edward growled beside me.

Emmett froze in place and his eyes went wide. Rosalie stood behind him, and she may not have liked me much, but even she looked afraid. As soon as Emmett unfroze his eyes were roaming around the parking lot I heard a growl of his own come out of his mouth.

"Don't worry Bella. Nothings going to ever hurt you again. Edward, Jazz and I got your back." I smiled at him as his arms went around me to twirl me around.

"Thanks Emmett."

Edward walked me to my first class, the only one I had that wasn't with Emmett. Jasper and Rosalie were in this class with me though and as soon as Edward kissed my cheek and let go of me Jasper was standing on one side of me Rose on the other. I looked at them with small wonder on my face. They were really taking this seriously. I smiled a small smile then, they really would do anything for me, or anybody else that was part of the gang. It was nice to know that they would be with me whenever I needed them.

Jasper and Rosalie didn't take their normal seats. Jasper sat behind me, and Rosalie on the window side of me. I rolled my eyes, I thought they were taking it a bit to far, but whatever. I sat through Mrs. Vintner's class in a haze. My heart still hadn't stopped pounding in my chest since last night, and I didn't know when it was going to stop. Every few second I would turn my head to look out the window, just to make sure that Charlie wasn't standing there with that smile on his face.

"Isabella. Could you please tell me what you think Shakespeare was trying to say when he wrote Romeo and Juliet." I was snapped out of my lala land with the sound of Mrs. V's voice.

"Um... I think he was trying to say that love is forgiving and people would do anything for it. I mean Romeo messed up his life brutally, killing Juliet's cousin right after they he got married to her. But still Juliet forgave him. The Romeo killed himself when he thought Juliet was dead, so he could be with her in heaven. Then Juliet killed herself when she saw that Romeo was dead. So, yeah, that's what I think."

Mrs. Vintner's face was approving by the time I had finished and she nodded her head in agreement.

"Very good Miss. Swan. Please pay attention to the class now."

I blushed and hung my head. I really didn't pay much attention to the class, my mind went back into a haze, the day passed in a blur. The next thing I knew I was sitting on the Cullen's couch, Carlisle's hand on my knee as he leaned forward in his chair.

"They don't know how he got out Bella, but it's true, Charlie has escaped. They are putting a warning out in the news, now anybody who sees him will report it to the police. They are checking the house as we speak to see if he went back to there."

I heard what he said, but I didn't want to believe him. I had been telling myself all day that what I saw was just my imagination playing tricks on me. And I almost believed myself, until I heard what Carlisle said.

Charlie was out of jail, he could be anywhere, even right outside the house, watching me through the window. I shook my head, if I thought things like that, the Cullen's would have to put me in a crazy hospital. I couldn't think right now, and my chest felt heavy again. I wanted to scream to the sky _ why me!_ But I couldn't even speak. My heart pounded faster then it had all day, and before I knew what was happening the floor was spinning towards me closer and closer. I waited for the impact, but I blacked out before I could feel it.

* * *

**So it's true, Charlie has escaped. What now minions!? Ohh I don't know... well I do... you just don't :D And wont till the next chapter. And there wont be another chapter unless I get those reviews and hits up... think about it minions.**

**Loves yous all (L)**

**Mychayla  
**


	5. Chapter 5

**Well minions, I am sort of proud... Could be better though. Watch out all week cause I'm going to be having at least 2 chapters going up a day hopefully! Enjoy the first chapter of the day minions!

* * *

**

Chapter 5!

_"Oh Bells, it's great to see you happy, now let's see if we can't wipe that stupid grin off your face."_

_Charlie stood behind me, his hand clamped down around my throat. Some how I knew this was a dream, but it all felt so real that I wasn't sure if it was or not. I could feel Charlie's hand around my throat, it was hot, and it hurt. His fingers were tight and I was sure I would have red marks there when he pulled his hand away... if he pulled his hand away._

_It was hard to breathe and I could feel my mind going in a haze, feel my train of though dripping off like rain droplets falling from the sky. It hurt, everything hurt. Before my mind gave me the ease of unconsciousness, I saw Edward's face flash before my eyes. His tousled bronze hair and his green eyes, so bright that they always sparkled. I felt a smile creep onto my lips as I thought of how much he loved me. I didn't have enough air in my lungs to speak, but I felt the words bubble up and move my lips._

_"I love you so much Edward." Was the last thing I mouth before the unconsciousness took over.  
_

I shot up in bed panting, heart beating, sweat matting my hair onto my forehead. I knew it was a dream, I had been having this one a lot, so much it could be called a recurring dream. Edward woke up and sat up beside me, pushing the hair from my face. I leaned into his touch and he pulled me closer to him, lying us back down on the bed.

"What is it love?" He whispered softly, placing his lips lightly against my head.

"Just a bad dream."

"Is there anything I can do?"

"Not really. It's okay though I'll be fine."

His arms tightened around me and his soft voice rang out in the darkness. It was the song he always sang to me. My heart rate slowed down, my temperature evened out and my eyes drifted closed slowly. I didn't know why, but this song always had such a calming effect on me, and I welcomed the calm as it swiped my mind clean of all my dreams and I fell back into sleep.

The next morning I was surprised, usually when I fell back to sleep, I had the nightmares over and over again, but last night, after I feel back to sleep, Edward singing to me, I didn't dream at all, it was nice. I woke up in a mildly good mood, until what Carlisle had told me last night decided to creep into my head. It was like a spider, creeping slowly and disgusting and frightening. I shook my head trying to dislodge the thought, but it didn't work, as soon as I saw it I couldn't take my eyes off of it. Just like a spider.

I started shivering, my whole body convulsing in fear. My head felt just as heavy as it had last night, but for some reason I knew I wouldn't be passing out again. Everything that had happened after Carlisle told me of Charlie came crashing into my head. It was like a movie, watched from a distance. Everything felt as though I was watching it through a tube. Edward still hadn't woken up yet and I wanted to keep it that way.

_"Bella wake up please wake up." I heard Edwards soft voice beside me as my mind started to pull back into my head._

_I groaned and reached up to rub my eyes, when I notice someone holding my hands. I tried to sit up slowly and felt someones hands under my head. Then I realized I still hadn't opened my eyes yet, but I could see the light behind the lids. I tried to push them open but all they did was flutter. A few second later I tried again and they opened slightly. Edwards face was in front mine and it gave me the strength I needed to push my eyes open all the way._

_"Edward?" My voice was horse._

_"Yes, I'm right here."_

_"Oh my head hurts. Why did I faint?"_

_"You don't remember what I told you Bella?" Carlisle asked form my other side._

_"No..." I said confused and then I remembered and my eyes opened wide. "Oh..."_

_"Don't worry Bella nothings going to happen, trust me." Alice's voice rang out from behind my head, chipper as always. She must have been the one holding my head._

_I tried to sit up now and was a little more successful. Edward and Carlisle helped me, and I sat up slowly. My head spun slightly, and I grabbed it groaning. It hurt, no, it didn't just hurt, it was pounding so hard it felt like my head might pop off my shoulders. I groaned grabbing it with both hands now._

_"Oh my head kills!" I moaned and swayed slightly._

_"Esme, could you grab the sleeping pills from the medicine cabinet for me please?" Carlisle asked sweetly._

_I shut my eyes tight trying to block out the light while Carlisle and Edward got me up and sitting on the couch. Someone turned out the lights and I guessed it was Alice because Edward and Carlisle still had a hold on my arms. Esme came back soon and I could hear the pill bottle in her hands. Carlisle put one up to my lips and I took it with some water._

_"Take her up to bed now Edward, she needs her rest."_

_The next thing I knew I wasn't touching the ground anymore, Edward's arms came under my knees and my head as he carried me up stairs. I held onto his neck, leaning my head against his chest and was asleep before he put me down on the bed._

_

* * *

_**How sweet of to carry her to bed! If only every man was like him the world would be so much better! *Sighs* Anyway... minions don't think that because I have posted this you guys are off the hook... I still want reviews and I want my hits to go way way up! come on minions! like 200 is a lot but I miss my 2000 :( Make my the life of a depressed teen better by reviewing for me :D**

**NO! I love you more! Don't you say you love me more! Pshh! I LOVE YOU MORE! (L)**

**Mychayla (L)  
**


	6. Chapter 6

**Told you I would put two up in a day... well what I consider a day anyway. Cause you my minions live all over the world. I know it's short, but it's got a lot of drama in it, so read carefully! Read away my minions!

* * *

**

Chapter 6!

"Bella you need to chill out seriously!"

We were at the mall, just hanging out, the whole gang, and Emmett was getting angry at me because I wouldn't stop looking over my shoulder. I rolled my eyes at him and hugged his waist. Squeezing me back he whispered in my ear.

"Don't worry Bella, seriously, we won't let a thing happen. Trust me please."

I sighed, I would give Emmett what he wanted because I would give Emmett just about anything he wanted. I nodded my head and looked over my shoulder one last time. Alice was skipping up to me by then, a bag in her hand. She had a look on her face that made me groan. It was her 'look what I got you' face, and I didn't enjoy it much.

"I can't help but worry when Alice comes at me with that look on her face." I pointed over my shoulder.

Emmett turned around and laughed. Alice smiled widely at him and took my hand, continuing her skip the whole time.

"Good luck with that Bella, sorry but I can't save you from Alice."

"I'll never forgive you Emmett." I yelled back at him.

He laughed and turned to take Rose's hand. Jasper walked slowly behind them, he had a smile on his face that said 'Alice will be Alice'. Sighing I stopped resisting Alice's hold as she pulled us towards the bathrooms. Pushing me into the handicap stall she closed the door behind us. She held up the bag in my face and a I groaned again.

"Alice I don't want to."

"Strip now!"

I groaned again and started taking my clothes off. When she handed me a skimpy little dress I moaned in fear of how much skin it would be showing. Put I pulled it on and Alice clapped her hands, a big smile on her face.

"Amazing!" Was all she said and then sighed.

Rolling my eyes I took off the dress and handed it back to her, pulling my clothes back on. We walked out of the stall and people were looking at us like we were crazy. I though over what was said, and started giggling. The people thought Alice and I had some _fun_ in the stall.

"What's so funny?" Alice whispered.

"They think we did some naughty things in that stall together." I whispered back.

Alice started giggling then too, and we pushed our way out of the bathroom. Running down the hall and back into the mall, we burst out in laughter, literally falling on the ground with it. Alice clutched at her stomach, her eyes watering a little. People stopped to look at us, only making us laugh even harder. It was starting to hurt, but I couldn't stop.

"Oh man I have to pee now. I'll be back in a second."

Still laughing I nodded as Alice got up to go back into the washroom. This was something we would laugh about for a long time, I could see it now. We would be old granny's in our rocking chairs, our hair gone all white and everything. I would say ' Alice do you remember that one day in the bathroom stall at the mall?' and we would laugh like the crazy old people we would be. It would be amazing! Still giggling slightly I got up to sit on a bench and wait for Alice.

"Oh Bells, it's great to see you happy, now let's see if we can't wipe that stupid grin off your face." I heard a voice say behind me.

Gasping I turned around and there he stood, in the middle of a crowded mall, a hat on his head to hide his face, and a coat on. I couldn't speak my throat closed up. I wanted so badly to scream, I wanted so badly for Alice to hurry up in the bathroom, but I knew Alice well enough to guess she was checking her hair and makeup right now.

"Don't put up a fight now or it'll just make everything that much worse."

He opened his coat and tucked inside his pants was a small hand gun. I gulped, and tried to speak and failed miserably. He nodded his head for me to start walking, and unable to do anything else but listen, I followed his directions as he lead me out of the mall, into the parking lot and towards a small car. He pushed me inside and got in too. The last thing I knew that happened was that he smashed my head against the dash board and I passed out instantly.

* * *

**DAMN! That man can hold a grudge! I feel sorry for Bella... again! I wonder what will happen this time... Hmmm.... OH WELL! Guess we'll all have to wait. Keep reviewing, keep reading and maybe I'll post three chapters REALLY REALLY REALLY soon.... like all at the same time soon... buuuut that is a reward for being good minions... SO GET TO WORK!**

**I love you all, seriously, I do (L)**

**Mychayla (L)  
**


	7. Chapter 7

**Sorry if some of this doesn't make sense. I'm a little drunk right now Christmas party... to much wine and too much rum xD Anyway read minions and I hope it scares you as much reading it as it scared me writing it :D!

* * *

**

Chapter 7!

Alice POV

I literally pissed myself laughing. The people in the washrooms were delusional. They way peoples minds worked blew my own mind. I giggled to myself as I sat in the stall going to the bathroom. As soon as I walked back in, the people looked at me again, then looked away quickly, it made me laugh again. I went into the handicap stall to make them think I had forgotten something, I couldn't wait to see their faces when I came out. Priceless, I thought to myself. Flushing the toilet I stepped out of the stall and low and behold, people were staring again.

I couldn't help but giggle as a women covered her young daughters eyes and pushed her out of the washroom, her eyes not coming off me till she rounded the corner. I washed my hands then pulled out my makeup bag. When my hair was fixed and my makeup looked perfect again, I walked out of the washroom expecting to see Bella right away. She wasn't there.

"Must have caught up with Edward." I said to myself.

Pulling out my phone, I went to sit on a bench, as saw the bag that had the dress I had just gotten Bella sitting beside me. It couldn't have been the same bag though, so I pushed the thought out of my mind. She was with Edward, that's all there was too it. I dialed Edward's number and he picked up on the second ring.

"Yes Alice?"

"Is Bella with you, because if she is you need to tell her to come back to me right now I wasn't done shopping for..." I stopped short.

Usually when I continued to ramble Edward would interrupt me. He didn't interrupt me, and I felt my eyes go wide. Scrambling I reached over and looked inside the bag. Sitting there was the dress I had gotten Bella.

"No." I whispered.

"Bella isn't with me Alice." Edward said softly as if he understood as well.

I hung up the phone and raced to the food court where everybody else should have been. They all sat at a table directly in the middle, their faces were either angered or in awe. Obviously Edward had told them Bella was missing by now. I had a thought of who it was, but why would he have come into a mall, full of people, when there was a huge chance of him getting caught. I knew I had felt like I was being watched all day.

"I told her I wouldn't let anything happen!" Emmett said coming out of his revere first.

His head fell into his hands and I heard him groan. Rose was the next to come out, patting Emmett on the shoulder. She may not like Bella so much, but she loved Emmett and whatever hurt him hurt her too. Jasper was at my side in seconds. I felt like I was going to collapse. His arms wrapped around me and he pulled me in close. I didn't feel happy anymore. I felt scared. Charlie had taken his time when he had tried to kill Bella last, and he had gotten caught, he would obviously wouldn't take his time now.

The tears made their way down my face before I even knew I was crying. Edward still hadn't moved a muscle. He sat in the chair, his back ramrod straight, his eyes wide, hands out stretched, mouth dropped open slightly. He knew what was happening as much as I did. Nobody had thought to call the police yet, nobody had thought to call Carlisle, we all just sat in positions of stress. Then Edward broke free and all hell broke loose.

"HOW COULD YOU LET THIS HAPPEN ALICE! She was with you and you let him take her! You let her slip out of your sight! We had a plan remember! We weren't going to let her out of our sights! AND THAT WAS EXACTLY WHAT YOU DID!" He jumped up in his chair and started yelling at me.

I looked down, ashamed. I knew I had made a bad move, but I didn't think Charlie would come to a public place considering how many people were looking for him. Jasper stepped in front of me, and I knew he was glaring at Edward. I heard Edward's sigh and the scrape of his chair against the floor as he flopped back down. This was bad, it was very bad. I didn't even want to think of what might happen to Bella if we didn't find her soon.

Emmett suddenly stood up and pulled out of his cell phone. Pacing he dialed a number and put the phone to his ear. He started mumbling things in it. I couldn't hear what he was saying, but soon he hung up and dialed another number.

"I just can't loose her again." Edward mumbled.

His face fell against the table as his shoulders shook with uncontrollable sobs, though he made no sound at all. It was my fault that Bella was taken last time too, I had been talking to Carlisle when I should have satyed with Bella, making sure she was okay. How great a friend I was. My head was spinning as I thought of what she looked like when Edward had found her, and brought her home. She looked awful, so pale that she looked like a wax doll, her skin was so cold. So lifeless. She had been in a coma, and had died as Edward had ran her back to the house. Carlisle had spent so long in the ER trying to revive her, longer then what he should have taken. But she had come back. Would she come back to us this time though. I didn't know and that just made my tears run down my face faster and made my body feel like ice.

* * *

**Hmm... does anybody want to know where Charlie's taken Bella?? If you do comment and I will post the next chapter :D Ohh and sorry i didn't post up two chapters :( I've kinda been partying all day xD**

**Loves you lots! (L)**

**Mychayla (L)  
**


	8. Chapter 8

**I got a semi long chapter for you hear minions! Enjoy!

* * *

**

Chapter 8!

Bella POV

I woke up my head pounding, not knowing where I was. I remembered what happened at the mall, but nothing after that. I tried to reach up and touch my head, and noticed my hands were tied. Groaning I allowed my eyes to open. It was dark all around me, but I was able to make out a few shapes. I was in an abandoned ware house, where that ware house was I didn't know thought. I hoped I wasn't to far away from Forks though. I couldn't see Charlie so I tried to undo my ropes while he wasn't around. I got my hand half way free before he walked in through some doors. I didn't want him to know I was awake yet, so I hung my head and closed my eyes.

"I see you aren't up yet." He slurred and kicked my foot hard.

I had to resist the urge to scream in pain and move away from his touch. I think he fractured my foot with that blow. I took a deep breath and endured it. My teeth clench as he sat beside me. He smelt of beer and rum. Obviously he was drunk... he should be out soon, and then I would be able to get loose and leave.

I waited until his snores could drown out any other sound before I opened my eyes. He had fallen against the floor a bottle of rum in his hand. I wiggled my fingers a little more and eventually the rope came free. I laid it on the ground quietly trying not to disturb him. Reaching down I untied my feet, and got up, My foot sang with pain and I had to resist the urge to scream again. I took a deep breath and limped across the room towards the door.

Charlie started stirring as soon as I reached it. My heart started pounding, and I froze. No don't freeze! I thought to myself. Move, get out before he opens his eyes then run no matter how much it hurts! It was hard to move from my frozen position but I did, and just as I got through the door I heard Charlie grunt like he did whenever he woke up. I ran, and it hurt like hell, but I didn't stop till I came to a main street. People were all around and they kept looking at me like I was crazy. I reached up to rub my aching head and it was wet.

"Ah crap!" I sighed. "Excuse me ma'am where is the hospital?" I asked.

"Deary me! Sweet heart your head is bleeding. Come now I'll take you to the hospital and good Doctor Cullen can help you."

So I was still in Forks. Thank God! I smiled at the elderly lady as she helped me into her car and drove us to the hospital. Carlisle stood in the hall way talking to the police when I walked in. As soon as the old lady tugged on his lab coat and pointed to me, he ran and picked me up off the ground in a hug.

"What hurts sweet heart?" He asked as he put me back down and I winced.

"My head, and I think my foot is either broken now because I ran on it."

He nodded his head and got me a wheelchair. Sitting in it I sighed. It felt good to be off my feet. As Carlisle pushed me passed the old lady I stopped the wheelchair and took hold of her hand. She smiled down at me and patted my head lightly.

"Thank you so much ma'am truly if it wasn't for you I have a feeling I would be dead."

"I'm just a little old lady sweet heart. No need to thank me."

I smiled at her again as Carlisle pushed me down the hall. Neither of us spoke and before he brought me to the x-ray room, he cleaned and stitched my forehead. The anesthetic stung, and then I couldn't feel anything as the needle numbed my nerves. Carlisle had a frown on his face the whole time, I wanted to ask him what was wrong, but I felt as though I already knew.

"He was drunk, and didn't tie my ropes very tight. I got out and ran." He just nodded as I spoke.

After he took the x-rays of my foot, the he put it in a cast and gave me some crutches. I tried them out and found that it was a lot of fun to walk around with them. I giggled to myself as I limped around the room Carlisle had told me to stay in while he went to finish up work. Then he would take me home.

"What are you laughing about Bella, this is not a laughing matter." Edward said.

I stopped laughing and looked over at him. He sounded serious, but had a relieved smile on his face. He leaned up against the door frame, his arms crossed over his chest. I smiled back at him and blushed slightly, then his arms were around me and he was kissing my face, my nose, my eyes, my stitches.

"Are you all right?" He asked.

"I'm fine Edward."

I took in a deep breath of him and he just held me. I tightened my arms around him and looked up into his eyes. Then I was reaching up on my toes and kissing him. His lips were soft on mine, moving slowly as if he applied to much pressure I would break. Wrapping my arms around his neck and twisting my fingers in his hair, I pulled him closer. He responded instantly and his lips weren't so soft anymore as they made a trail down my neck.

"I thought I had lost you again." He whispered against my neck. His breath tickled.

His arms tightened around my waist as his lips came back to mine. My breath was heavy and so was his, but I didn't want to stop. I was in the arms of the one person I couldn't live without, he was like my air to breath and I knew he felt the same. My arms constricted around his neck, pulling him down to my level.

"Could you two please behave." A deep voice from the door way said.

"Go away Emmett." Edward moved his lips from mine only for second before I pulled him back.

I heard Emmett sigh and then I heard Rose giggle. I imagined Emmett had pulled Rosalie in for a little make out session of their own. Edward traced his tongue over my lower lip, begging for entrance. I giggled a little and let him in. He sighed and his breath washed into my mouth. If I could, I think I would have spent the rest of my life just doing this.

* * *

**Well she got free... but will she stay free... that is the question! Hmm.... I think a little more torture is needed don't you guys think too ;) GREAT more torture it is then! Reviews people!**

**Loves you lots lots lots! (L)**

**Mychayla (L)  
**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hello again minions! This is another sort of long chapter... I've noticed I have been making them a lot longer lately... must be your nagging :P

* * *

**

Chapter 9!

I walked into the house with Edward's help. We had finally been able to let go of each other right before Carlisle walked in and said it was time to go home. One second I was standing, the next I was almost falling over, landing in Edward's arms. Alice had jumped at me.

"Oh I'm so glad you are okay! I'm never taking my eyes off you again! EVER!"

"Ouch... foot broken Alice!"

She bounced back off and looked ashamed. I felt sorry for her and wrapped my arms around her small frame. She hugged me back, and I felt her tears soak into my shirt. Limping, I reached the couch and sat down on it with a huff. Alice didn't let go of me the whole time. Stroking her head, I mumbled it's okay until she sat up and rubbed her eyes. Her eyeliner was half way down her cheeks and I laughed. She looked like a raccoon and I told her.

"Why thanks Bella." She said sarcastically and laughed to.

"You staying for dinner guys?" Esme asked and I turned around to see that Emmett, Rose and Jasper had all walked in the door.

Emmett rose his eyebrows as if daring Emse to kick him out before he got any food. We all laughed at his face, as Esme nodded, chuckling to herself. Pushing Alice off me lightly I stood up.

"Where are you going?" They all asked at once.

"To the bathroom, I haven't gone pee all day." I smiled and made my way towards the washroom.

I closed the door behind me and collapsed on the floor. My heart started to beat faster and faster as what happened today really hit me. Would Charlie try and strike again? I had the feeling he wouldn't stop till one of us was dead. My whole body convulsed and I scrambled to shut and lock the bathroom window. I really did have to go to the bathroom though. When I finished I washed my hands and looked at myself in the mirror. I looked like crap, and sure enough Alice would want to do a make over as soon as these stitches came out of my head.

I turned around and lifted up my shirt to look at the scars on my back. Some were lighter then others, but I knew where to find them. Hundreds of them marred my back from where Charlie had beaten me over the years. I closed my eyes, letting my shirt drop back down and shivered. I felt the tears making their way down my face as my whole body started to convulse. I had just barley escaped today. If I hadn't have been able to get my hands loose, or if Charlie had woken up before I gotten loose, or if he had been in the room when I woke up. I would have been done for.

I couldn't stop shaking, and my breaths came out short and ragged. I was having a panic attack. My hand reached up to grab my chest as I tried to breathe deeper. It didn't work, and my back slid down the cupboards until my butt was against the ground. I wanted to call out for someone to come help me, but I didn't have enough air in my lungs. My head was starting to feel dizzy. I put it in between my legs and tried my hardest to pull in a deep breath. It worked a little. I kept going until my breathing was back to normal. My heart still pounded in my chest, but unless anybody listened to it anytime soon, nobody would know.

"Bella, you okay?" Jasper knocked on the door.

"Yes I'm fine Jasper. I just... needed a second... you know?"

I opened the door and Jasper stood on the other side. Alice and him were complete opposites. She was always energetic, while he on the other hand, was cool and calm. He had a way with knowing peoples feelings to, so he probably knew I had just lost it in the bathroom. That's probably why he came to check on you smart one, I thought to myself. I forced a smile on to my face and threw my arm over Jasper's shoulder. I didn't want him to help me limp back to the couch, I just wanted him to know I appreciated him checking up on me, but Jasper was a gentleman and helped me anyways.

Esme had decided on a non formal dinner tonight. She brought out crackers, cheese, pickles, tomatoes, and a whole lot of veggies and fruits all chopped up into bite size pieces. She smiled at Emmett and patted him on the shoulder as he shoveled a cracker into his mouth.

"Thought I would make it easier on you Emmett and make it so you don't have to bite off pieces you can just shove it in your mouth."

Emmett just turned and grinned at her, then started eating again. With a laugh, Esme picked up a small plate and put a little food of her own on it. I wanted to wait for everybody to grab something, but for some reason Rosalie was being nicer then usual, and brought me over a plate with a little bit of food on it. It felt like class the other day, Rosalie sitting on one side of me, Jasper on the other. I couldn't help but giggle a little.

Edward was the only one who didn't grab food. He stood with his back towards everybody, one hand placed on the window as he gazed outside into the darkness as if he could see every last detail. Smiling at Rose I put the plate she gave me down, and hobbled over to Edward. He jumped a little when I wrapped my arms around is waist.

"What are you thinking about?" I whispered softly laying my head against his shoulder.

He wrapped his arm around my shoulders and pulled me closer. "Nothing."

"I know you to well Edward, now spill. What's wrong?"

"I could have lost you today." He whispered so low it was hard to hear him.

"But I'm here, be happy that I'm here and don't be sad."

I took his face in my hands and made him look at me. He stared down at me, his eyes sparkling as they always did, but they were intense. It was a kind of intense look I had never seen in his eyes before that sat just behind the sparkle, and it worried me. Then he sighed and the look disappeared, as if what he was searching for in my eyes satisfied him enough.

"I love you, so much Bella. Truly I do."

"I know," I whispered as his forehead came against mine. "I love you too."

"Oh come on guys I'm eating, let's not have another make out session in front of me please!" Emmett groaned.

I threw my head back laughing, and Edward chuckled, helping me back to the couch. I slapped Emmett in the back of the head before I sat beside Rosalie and Jasper again, and picked up my plate of food.

* * *

**Aweh! Happy chapter! Let's see... I want a sigh of relief card... and I want an AWEH! card.... and I want... a STUPID BASTARD CHARLIE card too :D Once I get one of each ( from different people!) I will post the next chapter ;)**

**I love you, so much minions. Truly I do. And I love quoting my own stories xD (L)**

**Mychayla (L)  
**


	10. Chapter 10

**Well minions I think I have out done myself. This chapter is quite long and the end is bound to have your heart jumping out of your chest ;) Read my pretties! Read and enjoy this little taste of heaven... or hell whatever way you see it as. READ MINIONS!

* * *

**

Chapter 10!

It had been a week since Charlie had last attacked, and the Cullen's weren't as wary as they were before. I was allowed out of the house now, for purposes other then school for instance. Nobody watched my every move anymore, or questioned my every breath. Carlisle had taken off the plaster cast today, and was putting on a walking cast. He had said that the break wasn't severe at all and should be fine in about two – six more weeks. I was relieved. I enjoyed walking around with the crutches, don't get me wrong the were amazing fun to walk around in, but I was getting annoyed with having to ask for help up the stairs, and Alice having to help me in the shower.

"There you are Hun, all set." Carlisle said patting my knee.

I smiled at him and slid off the bed to test out the cast. It felt funny, as if I didn't actually have my leg. I giggled to myself and looked down at my foot. Alice would have a bit of a fit, she was hoping Carlisle would take the cast off completely.

"Alice is going to freak that she can't put 3'' heals on my feet."

Shaking his head, Carlisle helped me out of the room and back to the waiting room where Edward sat. He stood up as soon as I was in view and looked down at my foot. With a smirk on his face, he took his fathers place at my side, and after saying goodbye to Carlisle, we walked out of the hospital.

"So I was thinking. We haven't really done anything just you and me in a while, what do you say we go out to dinner tonight?"

"Sounds great. But Alice is going to have a fit when I can't wear both shoes she picks out. And you know shes going to want to dress me."

Edward chuckled knowingly as we started to weave to fast through the Cullen drive. Soon enough the house came into view. It still took my breath away every time I saw it. That was a little stupid though considering I lived there. I smiled up at the house as I stepped out of the car. No force of nature could remove me from this place, I was happy here. Edward came around my side of the car and frowned, he liked to help me out. I smiled at him lightly brushing my fingers over his face.

Alice pounced on me as soon as we got through the door, no doubt having stayed home from school as Edward had to see me as soon as I got back from the hospital. She stood in front of me and frowned at the cast on my foot. Ruffling her hair I walked passed her, still not used to the cast, and into the kitchen to get some juice. Alice followed me and I could feel her glare on my back for messing with her hair. I didn't turn to look at her though until my juice was poured.

"Stop glaring at me, I have a gift for you. Date, Edward, me tonight. Alice I have no clue what to wear!" I said playing it up a little.

She jumped up and down on the spot, her hands clapping, she was so easily swayed.

"I know the perfect thing! Come, come, come, follow moi!"

I laughed a little while Alice pulled me up the stairs and sat me down on the edge of her bed. She ran into her closet and was back within a few seconds the dress she had bought me at the mall the other day in her hands. I rolled my eyes and pointed at the dress raising my eyebrows as if to ask 'seriously', Alice just smiled.

"Come on Alice, really?"

"You look amazing in this dress no reason you shouldn't wear it. I didn't know why I bought it anyway. I kind of just saw it and instantly thought you. So, time to put it to use!"

She laid it down lightly against her bed and dragged me into her bathroom, where I was sure she was going to buff and polish every part of my body, until I shone. I just sat back in the chair and let her work, relaxing through it all as I usually did. I followed her instructions when she told me to open my eyes, pout my lips, that sort of thing. I felt her pulling a straightener through my wavy hair and every once in a while it sizzled as it hit a place where there was to much hair spray. She brushed my bang into my eyes a little and applied what I assumed was a head band to the top of my head.

"Okay you can look now."

I opened my eyes and looked in the mirror to see that it barley looked like me. My eyes looked darker then usual, almost black, sensual. My lips were painted a soft pink and were glossy. She didn't apply blush, as I could handle that factor by myself. My lashes were long and black, my face the colour of cream. The head band Alice had put in my hair was a thin silver band that held little flowers with crystals in them. I touched it lightly as the crystals shone in the dull light. My nails were painted too. Alice had done a black, French tip. Where the white should be, it was black. Usually my hair reached just below my shoulder blade, but that was when it was wavy. Straightened it was almost to my waist, and my eyes popped wide.

"I think I'm going to need a hair cut soon."

"Don't be ridiculous! You aren't cutting your hair Bella, I wont allow it."

Turning I smiled and hugged Alice. She helped me into the dress and then scrutinized my walking cast clad foot. Tapping her index finger on her chin, her eyes suddenly lite up and she dashed into her closet again. In her hands was a single silver flat, a flower on top of it. The pattern matched the head band, and the single shoe was meant for the one foot that didn't have a cast on it. Smiling to herself, no doubt telling herself she was a genius, Alice slipped the shoe onto my foot and stood straight again.

"There all finished. Wait right at the top of the stairs and don't come back down until I tell you okay?"

I nodded and followed Alice out of the room. She skipped lightly down the stairs, and I was sure Edward was waiting down there. I heard her cough to get everybody's attention and saw her wink, probably at Edward.

"May I present to you, my best creation yet I think," She said a little smug. "Miss. Isabella Swan."

Taking a deep breath I walked down the stairs. I didn't like being in the center of attention, but I let Alice have her fun regardless. I kept my eyes on my feet, and heard a gasp. My cheeks filled with blood and even though I was on the floor now I still didn't look up. Applause irrupted around me, and I finally looked up. Alice had a huge smile on her face, and Jasper's arm was around her waist. That's when I noticed that the whole gang was there. I smiled shyly and Edward's arm came around my waist.

"I don't think I have ever seen a creature as beautiful as you my dearest Bella." He whispered lightly in my ear and I shivered as his breath caressed my neck.

Taking my hand, he lead me towards the door and helped me put on the jacket Alice had picked out for me. It was the same one I had worn when I went out with Mike Newton. I shivered as I remembered that night, but kept the small smile on my face.

A gentleman as always Edward opened the car door for me and helped me in. Then he was in too and we were speeding down the drive and out onto the highway. He turned on the radio and we listened to the music for a while, comfortable with the silence. His hand found mine, and as he drove, he kissed it. I smiled and looked up at him through my eye lashes. Caressing my cheek, he let go of my hand and changed the gear of the car, pushing it to go faster.

We pulled into a fancy restaurant and he turned off the car, giving the keys to a valet, who went to park the car. Taking my hand, we walked in through the doors as they were opened for us, then closed silently behind us by to door men. Edward leaned over a podium and whispered something into the hosts ear. His eyes lite up and he gestured for us to follow him.

"Right this way Mr. Cullen, Miss. Swan."

He led us to a small booth at the back of the restaurant and handed us menus, promising our waiter would be with us soon. I picked up the menu and started looking at it, only to drop it back to the table.

"Are you serious Edward?" I asked angrily.

"What?" He asked confused

"The price of these dishes Edward! Seriously!"

He smiled at me, not bothered by my remark. His fingers caressed my face and I calmed a little at his touch.

"I know you wonder why Esme is always home right, but you never have the nerve to ask her because you feel you would be being rude, am I right?"

I blushed and looked down. He took it as a yes.

"Well that's because Esme owns this restaurant, and there is no need for her to come in unless it's an emergency."

I looked up in awe. Esme owned this place. I looked around and noticed that it did look very Esme like. I could tell now that it was her place. I shook my head slightly, still stunned.

We were getting ready to leave, our dinner finished. I kissed Edward on the cheek telling him I would be back in a second I only had to use the washroom. He smiled and kissed me back, and I scurried away before I could get to into it.

The bathroom was a big surprise. The more I saw of this place the more I wanted to know where Esme had gotten all her ideas for everything. I went to the washroom and as I washed my hands I heard one of the stalls slam open. I jumped a little at the sound, but wasn't worried at all, it was probably some drunken women who didn't give a care about who heard her.

"Well, well, well, don't we look pretty tonight Bells."

I had gotten the drunken part right, but as for the women part I was way off track.

* * *

**Oh no! WHO IS IT! OMG! WHO IS IT! I don't know who it is!!!! Who could it be!? Think about it minions I think it will come to you ;) Anyway, only expect a few more chapters before we say buhbye to Miss. Bella Swan, and Mr. Edward Cullen, for my story is almost finished! But do not fear my minions! For I have a few ideas in my amazing head and will start writing a new story probably as soon as this one is finished! Can't wait to see what you all think of them! But you know me :P One story at a time :P**

**I la la la la la la la love you all (L)**

**Mychayla (L)  
**


	11. Chapter 11

**And I thought my last chapter was long! Ohh boy! My minions, you are in for a definite surprise with this one! Ohh yes that's right a big surprise. It has a heart warming end, and hopfully... well I'm not going to say anything... I'll just let you guys read it so you know what I'm talking about :D AND NO SKIPPING JUST TO THE END!

* * *

**

Chapter 11!

Charlie stood in front of me, and reeked of alcohol. He was dressed in dark clothing, and it wasn't till then that I noticed the bathroom window was open. I stared at him through the mirror, unable to move my eyes from him. My body was frozen, but my mind raced ahead of me. If I could just get past him and to the door, scream for help. Scream now smart one! My head screamed at me, but I was unable to make my lips move, unable to draw in a breath.

"Out on a date I see. I must say Bells, you look amazing. Sorry about your foot." He laughed lightly. "You shouldn't have run, I would have made it quick, just like I am now."

I spun around on the counter, and pressed my back against it, trying to put as much space between us as I could. I knew my eyes were wide, and I could feel my heart pounding in my chest. The blood rushed in my ears and I made an effort to speak, all that came out of my mouth was a small squeak.

"Aweh, did I scare you?" He laughed again taking a step towards me.

My eyes shot to the door as I deliberated how much of a chance I had to get out. I shut my eyes to make him think I was scared, not that I wasn't, but I didn't want him to think I was going to try to make a run for it. And then I ran. Just before I reached the door, I had the wind knocked out of me. It came out in a whooshing noise.

"Leaving so soon Isabella, oh no, I don't think so."

I suck in the breath I needed to scream, and his hand clamped over my mouth and nose, blocking my air ways. He chuckled darkly to himself, and pulled my body flesh against his. I shuddered violently as the hand that wasn't blocking my air ways ran from my rib cage and down over my hip.

"I am sorry I wont get to have you one more time, especially when I see you in this dress," I could feel his erection against my back. "But I guess these are the breaks. I am going to enjoy watching the your breathe slowly leave your body. I do hope it takes longer then I think it will, I want to enjoy this."

His hand stopped caressing my body then and he spun me around, punching me in the gut. The air whooshed out of my body again. Then his hand was clamping down around my throat, just like it did in my dream. But this wasn't a dream anymore, this was reality. I could feel Charlie's hand around my throat, it was hot, and it hurt. His fingers were tight and I was sure I would have red marks there when he pulled his hand away... if he pulled his hand away.

It was hard to breathe and I could feel my mind going in a haze, feel my train of though dripping off like rain droplets falling from the sky. It hurt, everything hurt. Before my mind gave me the ease of unconsciousness, I saw Edward's face flash before my eyes. His tousled bronze hair and his green eyes, so bright that they always sparkled. I felt a smile creep onto my lips as I thought of how much he loved me. I didn't have enough air in my lungs to speak, but I felt the words bubble up and move my lips.

"I love you so much Edward."

Unlike in my dream, unconsciousness did not wash over me, but my survival skills set in and S.I.N.G from Miss. Congeniality ran through my mind. Soler plexus, instep, nose and groin. As the instructions ran through my head, I wondered if I would have enough strength to pull it off, or if it would just piss off Charlie. I didn't have much time left to react and anything that might help me catch my breathe for a second I was willing to try. I mouth the words as I did the actions.

Solar plexus. Charlie leaned over to the side, his hand still not coming free of my neck.

Instep. He let go of me on this one and reached down to rub his foot. I didn't give him time to move.

Nose. I bashed his so hard, I think I might of actually broken it. I was breathing heavy trying to catch my breathe, but I finished the job anyway.

Groin. Charlie toppled over holding himself. It must of hurt more, because he had a hard on.

I took his momentary lapse and fled the room as fast as I could. My neck stung like hell, and my chest hurt from being denied oxygen for so long, but I didn't stop running until Edward's arms were around me. I couldn't help the tears that flowed over my face and stained his shirt. Edward was confused and brushed away the tears hastily, but more followed.

"Love what's wrong?"

"Charlie... bathroom... chocked me... chest... hurts." I said between breaths, it hurt to breath enough as it was without my stupid tears.

Edward's face turned deadly and menacing. Taking my hand he pulled me back towards the washrooms. People looked us, well me mostly, alarmed that I might be in trouble. I probably scared them even more with the marks on my neck, and the tears running down my face. Right now I didn't much care. Edward shoved open the bathroom door, and Charlie was just trying to crawl out of the window. Letting go of my hand, Edward grabbed Charlie and threw him on the floor. His fist connected with his already broken nose.

"This is the last time you try to kill her you bastard." Another blow this one to the side of his face. "You are a sick," Another hit. "Disgusting," Another hit. "Old man who doesn't know when to quite." Two more hits.

I stood in horror as Edward pounded my father, I knew I should have stopped him, but I was too stunned to do anything before it was to late. Charlie's feet stopped kicking, his arms stopped flailing. That was when I ran and pulled Edward off of him. I may not like my father, and he may of tried to kill me, but he was my father and I still loved him because he was. I didn't care if he struck me again, I crawled over to his motionless form and placed a finger behind his ear to feel his pulse. He had none.

"NO!" I screamed so loudly I didn't think I was capable of doing that.

I started C.P.R, trying to pull some life back into the man who had once been the only man I could trust in life. As I pumped his heart I thought of all the good times we had had together. All the ice cream trips, the days at the zoo. Taking me into work with him, and the tree house he helped me build in the back yard. I thought of the way he used to swing me around in circles over his head whenever he walked through the door. I remembered being daddy's little girl. Because that's what I had been back then. I had been the biggest daddy's girl ever.

Realizing what he had done, Edward pulled out his cell phone and called 911. I cried over my fathers body and I continued to try and revive him. When the paramedics arrived they had to pry me off of him so they could get him onto a stretcher. Everybody looked at me like I was crazy. I was Isabella Swan, and he was Charlie Swan. I was the girl whose face had been run through the news every night since Charlie's escape. I didn't care how people were looking at me, and I insisted on going with them to the hospital in the ambulance.

He was an awful man, a horrible man. A sick, disgusting and twisted man, but he was my father, and I would be with him no matter what happened. I cried as the shocked him, trying to get a reaction out of his heart, and daddy was the only thing that came out of my mouth. He eventually came to, and he obviously didn't remember anything he had done because he looked at me with love in his eyes.

"Bella baby what happened?"

"Oh daddy!" I cried into his chest and he patted my hair stroking it, making no motion to hurt me in anyway.

My body cringed from his touch, knowing what it had brought on for the past few years, but I kept my place. I heard him mumble soothing words to me as the paramedics place and oxygen mask over his face. I was asked to move out of the way and Charlie stared at my neck, the realization set in and I cringed into the back of the ambulance.

"Oh Bella," I noticed he didn't call me Bells, like he had since mom died. He called me Bella, like he had when mom was still around, when I had been a daddy's girl. I moved a little closer to him but not to close. "I did that to you didn't I." It was a statement not a question. "Oh Bella I'm so sorry, so, so, sorry. Please forgive me. I don't know what I was thinking! My baby girl I'm so sorry." He had genuine tears in his eyes.

"I forgive you daddy." I said softly, but still didn't move any closer.

My eyes started to fill as well, but I continued to make no motion to move any closer to him. He could turn back into a killer at anytime. He understood, and he eyes dropped, he nodded his head slightly. And then as if God had only sent him back to apologize to me, his heart stopped again. I gapped at his lifeless form, my eyes wide, and the tears came faster. NO! He couldn't leave now! Not when he was starting to be my daddy again, the daddy I knew!

"NO!" I screamed.

I tried to push my way around the paramedics, and tried to hug his lifeless form, but they held me back, held me away from him.

"No." This time it came out muffled by my tears.

He was gone.

* * *

**I like a need and " I bawled my eyes out reading this" card don't you think. I'm not a sap myself, but if I was, I think I would have finished a box of tissues by the end of this chapter. I would say it was pretty good, don't you think minions? I want to know what you all think of Charlie now considering his heart felt moment. :D**

**I bawled my eyes out when I realized how much I love you guys (L)**

**Mychayla (L) :'(  
**


	12. Chapter 12

**Last chapter people :(

* * *

**

Chapter 12!

Charlie never regained consciousness, and I don't think I have ever cried so much in my life. He was just apologizing, just becoming daddy again, and the cruel world had to take him away again. I laid down beside his lifeless form and cried, nobody disturbed me, nobody told me to leave, they left me alone and I was grateful for that. My head sat under his chin and the tears just wouldn't stop, every now and then a muffled 'daddy' would escape my lips.

It wasn't until midnight that I was told I had to leave, told that Charlie had to be taken to the morgue. I struggled against the hands that tried to pull me away until Carlisle came in, picked me up and carried me out. He sat down in one of the hospital waiting room chairs, me in his lap, and let me cry on his shoulder and cling to his neck. He didn't say anything, he just rubbed my back and let me stay with him. Carlisle had always been like a second father to me, and right now was one of the times that I was happy to have him.

There was a funeral, and I went. I didn't cry, no I had already shed enough tears, but when everybody else was leaving, I sat down on the dirt covered grave and stared at the tomb stone. My face was blank, and I hadn't had colour in my face for a week now. Taking my eyes off the stone, I started tracing pictures in the dirt.

"I love you daddy." I whispered softly.

I didn't know anybody was left behind but me until somebody sat down beside me. I didn't bother to look up, I knew who it was.

"I'm so sorry Bella, I... I should have stopped. I shouldn't have done this. I'm so sorry, you have no clue how sorry I am."

I couldn't talk, and I felt more tears washing into my eyes and the sky opened up and let the rain come down. Edward pulled me into his arms, making no attempt to move us off the grave. I clung to him as I had clung to Carlisle. If this were a movie, I knew there would be sappy, sad music playing in the back ground, and in my head I could hear it. The lyrics were telling the audience of a small girl who didn't care about how the world looked, how the world hurt her, she still loved it. The lyrics were saying that she had a lot of spirit and would never judge anybody. I knew who the song was talking about.

* * *

"Momma, where are we going?" Reneesme asked from the back seat.

"We're going to see granddad." I said softly.

It had been years since he died, I was grown up now, I had a family now. Edward had asked me to marry him as soon as we got out of high school, I was reluctant but had agree. I didn't know how much I enjoyed being married to him until we were actually married. Then we had Reneesme, and my life turned out to be more amazing then I thought it would be. She was such a smart little girl too, and boy did she grow up fast.

We pulled into the cemetery and I took the flowers off the passenger seat. I took out one of the tiger lillys and let Reseemse run up to the grave with it in her hand. It wasn't all dirt anymore, it was grass now, and I sat down on it, letting my fingers flow through the blades of grass.

"Hey daddy. How have you been?" I whispered softly.

The wind blew lightly, ruffling my hair as if he was talking back to me, and I lifted my face to the wind. Reneesme laid her flower down on the ground and kissed the stone.

"Hi granddad! Do you remember me?" She sang.

I couldn't help but smile as her as she sat down on the ground, directly in front of the stone and started talking about what she had done since the last time we had been here. Every time she said something funny, the wind would blow lightly again as if Charlie was laughing along with her. She didn't leave out a single thing, and she talk about Edward the way I remember I used to talk about Charlie, like he was the best thing in the whole world.

I smiled at her and pulled a flower from the bunch I had, laying it beside Reneesme's. Kissing her on the cheek I told her not to move and to keep granddad entertained. I left her sitting there and went a few graves over to see my mother. Kissing the stone I laid the last of the flowers there.

"Miss you mom." I whispered. "Miss you too dad. Love you both."

* * *

**Aweh how sweet! :D All done people! I know how sad :( But look for my next story really really soon :D I'm gonna go read both stories over now see why you silly minions got so excited about xD**

**Love you lots! Merry what ever holiday you celebrate! (L)  
**

**Mychayla (L)  
**


End file.
